


Gas Pedal

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Killian gets upset, M/M, More like injuredfic, Peter's a dick, Sickfic, Well kind of sickfic, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 14:36:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian is hurt and Peter comes to the rescue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gas Pedal

**Author's Note:**

> Archive warning: Tooth-rottingly fluffy

The call came at 3 o’clock in the morning; a sharp ringing that pierced his eardrums and shot him up in bed like rabbit out of a hole. Blindly Peter reached for his phone slamming his hand onto the nightstand. 

“Hello.” His voice was rough from being roused so early, dropping nearly octave lower than his usual tone.

“I’m in the hospital. I need a ri-.” He immediately recognized who was speaking, sleep or no sleep the slick Irish accent was always placeable within seconds.

“Cute.” He replied, holding back a laugh from the line. “I’m not that thick though, you little cunt.” 

“I’m serious.”

“And I’m the king of Neverland.” The smirk on his face was audible in his sleepy speech. 

“You’re asshole, you know. Remind me why I date you?”

“Because…I’m ..spectacular in bed” He drawled. “Goodnight Killian.”

“Don’t!” Came a shout. “Fine, shit, alright. Just give me a second.” 

There a ruffling sound followed by muffled talking – a new person was talking on Killian’s end.

“Nurse Swan speaking. Your friend tells me you don’t believe he’s hurt and refuse to come pick him up. I assure our Xray shows a broken leg. If you still don’t believe me I can always transfer you to a doctor” She spoke slowly, accentuating each syllable with a haughty tone.

He hardly had time to cringe at the use of the word ‘friend’ before panic set. Peter jumped out bed, his heart pounded against his chest with the force of fireworks.

Breathless he did his best to yell into the speaker. “Put him-“ Inhale. “back on the line-" Inhale. "now.” 

The last word was sharper than had intended. He decided not to fret it though, still slightly begrudged at Nurse Swan and her condensing tone. Who did she think she was calling him a ‘friend’, Peter thought, not daring to consider that could have been what Killian referred to him as.

“Believe me now?” Killian groaned; sounding irritated, tired, and just the slightest bit smug. 

He had no time or mental capacity to think of a witty comeback. Filled with worry Peter scurried for the door, stammering an apology into the phone.

_

“How did you even do this to yourself?” Peter questioned poking at the clunky cast which clung to Killian’s calf.

“Fell.” He picked slowly at frosted window with his nails, not looking up when he spoke. 

“Doing what?” Peter continued pestering, it wasn’t like Killian to be so taciturn. 

“You’re awfully inquisitive.” Killian replied

“And you’re dodging the question; now just tell me.” 

There was a short break of silence before Killian shifted himself in his seat and huffed.

“I fell in the shower.”

“No way.” Peter couldn’t help but laugh, slapping his hands down on the steering wheel and wheezing for air. “Oh my god you’re like a sitcom cliché. How the fuck do you fall in shower?”

“You know, shut up. It happens all the time.” His attention was once again directed to the window pane. 

“Happens to 80 year olds!” 

When he didn’t get a response, Peter focused his concentration on driving not wanting to anger the already defensive Killian. He failed to see how he wasn’t amused as well, Killian was rarely sensitive - especially about something so hilarious. 

“Okay okay. Just one more question.” Peter spoke, deciding he absolutely had to press it further – for the sake of comedic relief, of course. “Did they have to cart you off to the hospital naked?”

The not-so-shocking lack of reply was answer enough. 

“Holy shit they did. ‘Don’t know whether to be jealous of amused.” 

“I should have called Margaret.” Killian mumbled to the window. 

“Alright, I apologize.” Peter gave a symbolic white flag, holding his hands up in mock surrender. “You got to admit though, it’s pretty funny."

“It hurt, you know.” Killian turned to him at this, speaking up so he knew Peter would hear. 

“Of course it did. I was worried beyond words when that wench told me you weren’t lying. I shot right out of bed, hardly had time to put on pants.”

“Really?” A soft smile rested on Killian face as he buried his head into the seat cushion.

“Yes really, stupid.” Pan gave him a light shove on the shoulder.

They continued driving for a little while, letting the radio tune out the other cars revving engines as they watched the yellow lines on the highway whiz by at tremendous speeds. The car’s heating pushed warm air with all its might, making the temperature at least slightly more pleasant. It was never the nicest car, even when it was first produced years and years ago, albeit there was something comforting in the way it clunked along the roads. For inside that dented silver shell hundreds memories had been tucked away between the two of them. A trip to the amusement park in the tire rims, camping up the exhaust pipe, and three different wedding all crowded in the cigarette lighter arguing over who had the best gown. Simply sitting in the vehicle neither could do anything to stop the nostalgia from washing over them.

“I guess it is pretty funny.” Killian spoke up just as they were pulling into the drive way. 

“I’ll forever be haunted by the mental picture of you falling straight on your ass soaking wet and soapy.” Peter smirked, shifting the gear and silently praying the car wouldn’t give out last minute.

“I’m quite a talent, aren’t I?” 

“The one and only.”

They both slunk up the stairs to Killian’s place, each pushing in to each other just slightly more than necessary. 

-

And with that they hid that night away to right of the car’s gas pedal along with a promise to remember that night and laugh on their next rainy day.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a dear friend who is the most excellent author I have ever met. If you like Mason Jars, space travel or not-so-dragon princes you should seriously check her out. 
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlUnderTheRiver/pseuds/TheGirlUnderTheRiver


End file.
